The Explosion of Fiore
by 16blackmoon
Summary: Fiore has a Immortal mage, she loves to give all the guilds trouble including the council, sometimes she blows things up, which is most likely there guilds. Her damage is as of Fairy Tail. Did I mention she had a dragon? It's Fairy Tail's turn, but this time instead of doing bad, she'll do good. Lot of Fairy Tail pairings. StingxocxRogue. Rating may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ashley

Age: unknown 

Gender: female

Hey! I'm Ashley. Just call me Ash. I've been around for a long time. I am immortal, but no one knows that except for some of the guilds and The magic councils . I am not a vampire either. I am friends with the council and the guild masters. I am considered the Elements of Destruction. Ooh! I have to plan for the next ball for the guilds. Bye!

elves%20anime%20girls%20miyats

Name: Ivy  
Last Name: Unknown  
Gender: Female  
Hello... I am currently staying with Ash. Ash is like a mother to me or a sister, I can't tell. I am not Immortal like her but that doesn't mean that I'm weak. I can control the Elements, water, earth, air, and fire. I a mage. I was taught by Ash, and our best friend is Haru, a dragon, the only one you can see unless the others come back. I am pretty laid back and don't get scared that easily. I sometimes help Ash with her exploding ways.

Hey I'm Haru. I am a dragon I live with Ash and Ivy. Ash raised me since I was found by her. I am a shape shifting dragon. Ash helped me out with the shifting and stuff when I was little so now it's not a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Master Makarov**

Oh no! It's Ash! She is going to destroy the guild and burn it to the ground.

'Hello Master! Do you want to meet somewhere with you guild so then I don't destroy the guild again?' Ash asked in the link that she gave me.

'YES! Please I don't want you to burn my gild to the ground.' I begged.

'How about that little island that your master brought you to? My island.' She asked. 'Great I'll get everything ready.'

'Great... she made plans before I could even speak.'

**Ash**

Oh I'll do this no ill do this then this. Yes that's perfect.

This is gonna be sweet!

**Lucy Heartfilia**

"Now kids be careful when you step on the island. As soon as you go on I am no longer able to save you or take care of you" Master Makarov said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're not kids!" The adults complained.

"The island is very- how do you say strange. And to her you people here are no more than infants."

'Oh no! What are we going to do! If the Master can't protect us then what will we do? Wait a minute.'

"Gramps if it's so dangerous then why are we going here any way?" Natsu asked.

'Took it right out of my mouth.'

"That she has to answer for you. We are here children, be careful." Master Makarov said.  
'That makes me feel much _better_'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash**

_I'm wearing this; _ /cgi/set?id=123367939

I watched as they took their first step on my land. It was very hesitant. After they all got off the boat. I walked out of the shadow that was keeping me hidden.

"Hello!" I yell.

Everyone looked so confused. Well I see Makarov told them about me in a warning to what I may do.*sigh*

"Ash this is my guild. I beg of you to not Torturethem too much." Makarov pleaded.

"And when have I ever not done that?" I asked.

"True." He mumbled.

"Now, let me show you to your rooms." I said. I walked for a while as i noticed 3 dragon slayers, and one that possesses a lightning lacrima.

"Makarov your guild has gotten more powerful with powerful mages." I tell him.

I stop and so does the others.

"Dragon slayers and the lacrima user come forth." I tell them.

Three boys step up and one girl.

"I will tell you this. if you stay quiet." I say

they nod their head.

"I have a dragon-"

"What? You do? Does he know what happened to the dragons?" The boy with pink hair asks.

I got a little ticked and an angry mark appeared on my head.

" IF you LISTENED to what I just told YOU. I was going to say that when he was found by me he had no Idea where he came from or who he was. I adopted him and gave him the name Haru. He's lived here ever since." I said.

"Now what are your names?" I asked.

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Gajeel Redfox"  
"Wendy Marvell"  
"Laxus Dreyar"

"Ok let's go." I said.

We soon came to our destination. Haru came fly in down. In his child form.

n6bsgJ...

"Good boy Haru." I said squatting down and petting him on the head.

"That is the dragon. It looks like just a regular dog but with wings like Happy, Carla, and my Pantherlily." Gajeel said.

"That is because, this dragon is a shiftier. I had to teach him how to control his shifting." I said getting up.

Haru walked over to Gajeel and bit his leg.

"Gah!" He said, "get off!" Shaking the dragon that attached itself to his leg.

I laugh a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash

I'm wearing this; cgi/set?id=123367939

I watched as they took their first step on my land. It was very hesitant. After they all got off the boat. I walked out of the shadow that was keeping me hidden.

"Hello!" I yell.

Everyone looked so confused. Well I see Makarov told them about me in a warning to what I may do.*sigh*

"Ash this is my guild. I beg of you to not tourcher them too much." Makarov pleaded.

"And when have I ever not done that?" I asked.

"True." He mumbled.

"Now, let me show you to your rooms." I said. I walked for a while as I noticed 3 dragon slayers, and one that possesses a lightning lacrima.

"Makarov your guild has gotten more powerful with powerful mages." I tell him.

I stop and so does the others.

"Dragon slayers and the lacrima user come forth." I tell them.

Three boys step up and one girl.

"I will tell you this. if you stay quiet." I say

they nod their head.

"I have a dragon-"

"What? You do? Does he know what happened to the dragons?" The boy with pink hair asks.

I got a little ticked and an angry mark appeared on my head.

" IF you LISTENED to what I just told YOU. I was going to say that when he was found by me he had no Idea where he came from or who he was. I adopted him and gave him the name Haru. He's lived here ever since." I said.

"Now what are your names?" I asked.

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Gajeel Redfox"  
"Wendy Marvell"  
"Laxus Dreyar"

"Ok let's go." I said.

We soon came to our destination. Haru came fly in down. In his child form.

"Good boy Haru." I said squatting down and petting him on the head.

"That is the dragon. It looks like just a regular dog but with wings like Happy, Carla, and my Pantherlily." Gajeel said.

"That is because, this dragon is a shifter. I had to teach him how to control his shifting." I said getting up.

Haru walked over to Gajeel and bit his leg.

"Gah!" He said, "get off!" Shaking the dragon that attached itself to his leg.

I laugh a little.

"Haru can you change please?" I asked him.

he nods his head and smoke and colors whirled everywhere.

he came out like this;

He nuzzled my face and we pth turned to the guild.

"This is not my dragon's true form though. You will all ride this dragon. Is anyone motion sickness?" I asked.

Natsu raided his hand.

"You won't get motion sickness. This is a dragon just like your father." I said.

We all get on and Haru starts to go into the sky.

"Why didn't you ask us to carry them?" One of the Exceed asks.

"Because it is going to take a half a day to get there." I say as we go over the island.

"i thought this is where we were staying!" Makarov said.

"No. Don't you remember what we did when… Oh yah you fell asleep the whole way." I said remembering.

After a while I thought of an idea.

"Hey Makarov come here!" I say.

He walks over to me.

"What is it?" he asks a bit afraid.

"Hey kids! Wanna see something cool?"

"Yah!" everyone cheers.

"Be prepared Makarov!" I say.

I do some hand signs and colors start swirling around Makarov. When they disappear, Makarov looks like his teenager self.

everyone's mouth was wide open. I laughed.

"What did you do Ash?!"

"Oh I just made you young so you can relax and out of my freed boredom. Don't worry you'll turn back when your trip here is done." I say.

I then got another great idea.

"Exceeds please come here."

The slowly came up her very hesitant.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Happy"

"Carla"

"Pantherlily"

"Ok! Can I do something?" I ask.

"It depends on what it is." Pantherlily said.

"Can I turn you guys human?" I ask.

They were a shocked.

"You will turn back if you don't like it. If you like it, you will turn back once the trip is over. Oh yeah you still keep your wings."

They hesitantly nod their head and I start to work my magic.

They look like this.  
their humans looked a little shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you do that?" everyone asked.

"Oh its my own transformation magic. I can turn anyone and change anyone's clothes whenever I want."

"Really?"

"Yah." I say as if it was nothing.

"So its like Erza's magic, Requiption magic?" Lucy asks.

"No not exactly," I make a platform of ice and air. "Please go on this so I may show you."

Everyone went on it.

"What are your powers?" Wendy asked.

"All the elements and my transformation magic." I say.

Natsu didn't want to get on it at all.

I placed a spell on Natsu. "You won't get sick now."

This time he got on without any problems.

"Change." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray Fullbuster

A bright light blinded us and when it subsided, Ash looked like this.

cgi/set?id=124340036

She looks just like Guild Master One.

"Ahhhh… its so nice being in my 2nd original form."

Everyone was shocked even me.

"Do you know Mavis our first master?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Yes, She was my best friend when we were little. Is she here?" Ash asked.

Everyone shook her head. Her ears dropped down.

"Wait… You said when you were little. How old are you?" Laxus asked.

Her ears went back. Uh oh.

"myš" she said.

Smoke covered Laxus and he turned into a mouse. She went over and picked him up by his tail.

"Its not nice to ask a girl's age I should cook you or drop you into the water." Her hand was then covered in flames. Laxus squirmed in her grasp. Her eyes went wide and she dropped him.

"I forgot I'm not supposed to kill anyone. I especially can't hurt the guild master's relatives."

"Boka." She said.

Laxus turned back into a human, he scrambled backwards to hide behind the guild members.

'not to brave now are you?' I said in my head.

"Now I'm not going to tell you how old I am you have to guess. If you still don't don't get it Makarov can take a shot at it." Ash said.

Ash

They started to guess.

"16"

"18"

"20?"

"100"

I laughed.

"close" I said.

They all looked shocked.

"continue" I said.

"101"

"102"

"103"

"110"

"111"

"Haha no Makarov your turn."

"Hmm 160?" He asked.

"No! That was how old I was when you looked like this." I said, " I am..."

I was cut off when someone said;

"178."

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Me. Your friend." The person said.

"Mavis?"

"Yes?"

I jumped off the dragon and ran towards Mavis.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I died..." She said.

"I'm so happy you're here!" I said, starting to cry. Mavis started to cry as well. The guild master and everyone else looked shocked.

"Laxus hold them!" Makarov ordered.

" I can't walk on water like her!" Laxus yelled

back.

"Gray! Hold them."

"That's not a smart idea! This is a reunion for them only." He says

Mavis and I laughed a little.

"Let's go back up" I say.

We walk back up.

"Ok." Mavis said.

***********Skip to the island***************

Ash

Ahh we are here such a wonderful time of year too.

"Hey Mavis, do you know what time of year it is?" I as with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Ahh yes, it is almost Halloween," she says equally back.

"I can't wait!" we both squeal.

This is where you will sleep. Showing their rooms on a map.

Bottom

Dining room

Exceeds (pretend that there are 3 beds)

Gray Fullbuster

Juvia Lockser

Storage room

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia

Erza Scarlet

Extra Room

Gajeel Redfox

Levy McGarden

Wendy Marvell

Macao (Romeo) Conbolt

Mirajane Strauss

Laxus Dreyar

Elfman Strauss

Evergreen

Bisca Connell (Asuka)

Alzack Connell

Freed Justine

Lisanna Strauss

Laki Olietta

Max Alors

Kinana

Extra room

Cana Alberona

Jet

Droy

Nab Lasaro

Reedus Jonah

Vijeeter Ecor

Warren Rocko

Bickslow

YOU

CAN

CHOOSE

WHAT

YOU

WANT

4 THE

REST

Special

Area

For

Later

Top (The rest are SAME )

"Alright guys head to your rooms, and tell me how you like them," I say cheerfully

"So the top is the bottom of the map and the bottom of the map is the top?" they murmur.

"Oh! I would like the Connell family to please come here." I say.

They come forwards.

"Your bedrooms will be joined," I say, "Oh for some of the people will probably know what it means, but every room is soundproof."

The adults blush and so do some of the guys and guys.

Juvia

'Does that mean that me and Gray...' *Blushes* *faints* (I'll let you imagine what she's thinking of X) )

Macao

'my god, who is this girl?' *Blush*

Jet and Droy

'Levy will be mine!'

Wakaba

'what kind of girl is she?' *Blush*

Ash

'Ahh back in my bedroom' I get changed and I go out.

"Ahh.. Makarov and Mavis you two can sleep in my room with me." I say sleepy.

They walk into my room and see 3 beds. I jump onto mine and quickly fall asleep, not caring if they need help. I have Mavis's bed where it used to be, and a extra bed.

*****************************  
"Yawn." I woke up with the best idea ever!

I got out of bed and got dressed quickly. It is about 10:00 in the morning. Everyone is still asleep. We got back pretty late last night.

I wrote them a note where I went.

I got to the edge of the Island and jumped landing on the water.

"Haru!" I yell.

Haru comes out and sees me.

"Here." I said giving him some berries.

He eats them happily.

"Can you get me to the magic council fast?"

He nods his head, "Yes I can," he says.

"Great. Lets go!" I say happily.


	6. Chapter 6

********************Flying over the water******************

'Kinana has someone special that Lahar locked away. Hmmm. What's his name? Hmmm I'll remember that later, and Erza. She has also a trouble maker. Ahhh… Jellal. I never did like you. I guess now that he has returned to what he usually is I guess that ok...'

"We are here Ash," Haru says.

I jump off him onto the ground.

"Haru can you uh… turn into one of your smaller forms?" I ask.

He nods his head and he turns into this;

(Yes I know this is Kirara (Kilala) from InuYasha)

He jumps on my shoulder and we walked in. It was so funny. Everyone was scared of me. I went up and asked, "Good sir? Can you tell me where Lahar is?"

"Uhh… H-he is wi-with the m-ma-magic council right now," he says shakily.

"Great! I can give the whole Magic Council a visit! You don't have to be afraid of me you know."

He nods and runs away. Chicken.

I walk to the doors of the Magic council, I push the doors open and say;

"Hey how ya doin'?"

It shocks everyone. Haha this is funny.

"What are you doing here! Don't you need to be torching the Fairy Tail guild now?" Lahar asks.

"Uhh no and just for that I'm gonna give you a world full of trouble, oh and can I borrow one of your prisoners?"

"What business do you have with 1 of them?" Cobalt asks.

"Hmm nothing… But a girl would that I am now taking care of."

"Who is she?" Nadal asks.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her with him or kill him or let him hurt her or anyone that is why I brought this choker with me. Of course some of you know what it is some of you do at least. " I said showing them.

"It takes away their use of power and if they try to hurt anyone it gives them a shock quite big actually," I say giggling.

"Fine...I will take you there now I want the prisoner to be in one piece when he returns," Lahar says.

"Great! Lets go!" I say running towards the Custody Enforcement Unit.

I got there in a matter of seconds and I sat on the ground waiting. He soon came running in painting.

"You are too fast. I…. Can't … keep up,"Lahar pants heavily.

"Are ya gonna open up the door, the last time I tried that opening the door I set of almost all the alarms..." I said.

"Nadal said something about that… what were you looking for anyway?" he asked.

"I was looking what's his name now? Oh ya Jellal." I said thinking back.

"Did you..." I cut him off.

"I did not help Jellal escape."

"Oh..."

"Are you going to open the door or are you going to stand here and talk?"

He nods and opened up the door.

I ran in and jumped off the platform. At the same time he told me not to do that,

I landed on my feet on the somewhat thick air I placed underneath me.

"You were saying?"

"Nevermind," he mumbled.

"Mr. Snake! Where are you?" I ask yelling. "There you are."

"What are you doing?" Lahar asks.

"Setting him free to take back with me." I say dismantling the cage.

He looked shocked.

Lahar

'Who is she? If she can dismantle the cages and set people free should she be thrown into prison?'

"Nope." She says out loud. "I can read minds. Even if they tried I can easily kill them in a blink of an eye. They know it is better to keep me a alli than an enemy, and they are 100% right."

Ash

There we go. I got the cage open and took the snake out.

"The first time you came here was because you were with the Oracion Seis. Then you got out and added 'Reborn' in front of it. How foolish." I say shaking my head.

I put him on the platform and put the collar around his neck.

"There we go."

"Why are you doing this?" The snake asked.

"Well because I know that a special girl is gonna love seeing you. What I'd your name boy?"

"Cobra. Don't call me boy. I look older than you."

"I'm immortal. I'm 178 years old. Would you rather want me to call you kid?"

He shook his head.

"Haru can you carry Cobra back, while I do something and hide him too and hide him too?" I ask him.

"Yes now don't get yourself in trouble now." He

"The thing can talk!" Lahar says.

"He is not a thing he is a dragon." I say.

"He's the last dragon! I've..." I cut him off.

"The council knows that he's a dragon. I had to tell them or they were going to kill him," I said now in tears, "I couldn't do anything because that choker that I placed on his neck was the same one that they put on me. I'm basically weak and useless against them when And they almost killed me too without any explanation. I guess they thought I was like Zeref. I am friends with him, just not good friends..."

He didn't know how to comfort me he just stood there.

"Now that you know my somewhat past. What will you do? The council already knows. The ones that are still from the old council witnessed it."

"I won't tell anyone."

"OK, Gotta go! Bye," I yelled loudly.

And I was off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good, because I'm gonna surprise you guys there," I said.

"Now I want everyone to meet my adopted daughter or sister I don't know which." I said.

Ivy came out in this.

"You're that girl who blew up half the Magic Council." Macao said scared.

"Yah and if you keep on talking i'll blow you up." Ivy said annoyingly.

"You wanna pick a fight? fight me" Natsu said getting ready in a stance.

"Ok..." Ivy said, sounding bored.

Ivy flicked her hand without saying a word and the ground exploded underneath him, vines then came from the ground and tied him back to the ground.

"Give up?" She asked.

"No"

"Hey! you can destroy each other when we get to my favorite grounds." I said.

Ivy undid everything and walked back my side.

"Alright lets go!" she said cheerfully

Everyone was shocked at her sudden personality change.

"What?" she asked.

"Lets go," I said

When we finally get there everythings set.

"I wanna see what kind of power you guys have besides the dragon slayers! " I say.

"How we gonna do that?"

"Fight me! Or Ivy whatever you choose." I say happily.

"Don't kill them" Makarov says scared.

"Don't worry!"

"I always worry!"

"How about I fight the Dragon slayers and the Lacrama user?" I say to Ivy.

"Yah I'll take on the rest," she says.

'Great!' I say in her head.

"Dragon slayers and Lacrama user come with me! We are gonna fight on the opposite side of this arena." I say. I took off everyone's collar and the kids followed me.

"Happy, Carla, follow me!" I said.

"You two can watch from a far while looking through this glass and see what happens."

They nod.

"All right! Lets go!"

When we got there I said "All of you fight me! And don't hold back, or else you'll get your butts kicked."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Natsu, and Gajeel yelled.

Natsu charged at me he kicked for my head, I blocked and punched him in the stomach,  
""Fire dragon Roar!" Fire blew right at me I disarmed the magic and went to kick him, he blocked me and was able to trip me. I flipped over and remembered that Gajeel was behind me, he ran for me and his arm turned into a sword. He swung it at me and I flipped onto it and ran towards, I was about to kick him before Laxus joined in and shot lightning at me. I dodged it and went to punch Laxus, Natsu shot fire at me again, I dodged the flame and Gajeel who was right behind him shot his iron arm at me and I ran on it and kicked him in the face.

"I can tell your holding back, why would hold back?" Cobra said.

"Because if I don't you'll all get hurt and or killed, I have to hold back quite a lot." I said shrugging standing in the middle of the air.

Natsu, and gajeel did a unison raid,

"Iron Dragon"

"Fire Dragon"

"Roar!" they both yell.

It was headed right at me I was barely able to dodge it. Hmmm…. Maybe I need to kick it up a notch.

"Transformation Dragon, Incubus..."

I grew out horns, a tail and wings came out of my back.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" Air was directed right at me, I flew out of the way. I dived right for Cobra.

"Poison dragon claws" He went to swipe at me and I turned into a snake. I started to slither on his arm. Natsu shot a thing of fire at me… well his arm.

"Watch out you baka you could of turned my arm into ash!" Cobra said.

"I was just trying to save you!" Natsu yelled back.

I fell onto the ground and Gajeel to a hold of me.

"Bad idea to become something so small." he said.

everyone crowded around me… Just how I want it.

"Explosion magic!" I said and everyone was blown back. I turned Into a phenix. I shot flames at everyone. Even Natsu, though he ate it. I gotta remember not to do that.

"That was tasty. Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" he said.

Aww darn it. I turned into a Manticore, a lion with wings. I flew low into the ground and grabbed natsu and flew high. He got really sick.

"If I would have known you were this sick before I would of gave you something." I said.

I flew him down onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

*********Many hours later*******

Ivy was done with her group and now everyone was watching us. Time to end this.

"Time Freeze" I said.

Everything stopped, well time itself everything was frozen. I made some vines come out of the ground and tie up the dragon slayers and the Lacrama user to the ground.

"Continue" I said. everything went back to normal.

"What you do to us?" Natsu asked angrily squirming on the ground.

"I had to end it" I said.

Natsu lit up in flames.

"Ivy… Please." I said.

She nodded and made some water come and put him out. I put the collars back on them so they couldn't kill each other later.

After everyone calmed down or cooled down we went back inside the house.

"Ok! Everyone time to eat!" I said, and ran into the house. There was a buffet of food splayed out in the middle of the room.

"Dig in! And the best part is… Whenever you take something, something always replaces it, it endless food and drinks." I said.

Everyone cheered and went to get food.

Hours later everyone was full.

"Who's up for dessert?" I asked cheerfully.

"Theres dessert?" Everyone asked.

"Yep!" I cleared all the food and there were deserts on the table of all different kinds, more and more came up.

"How do you expect us to eat all of this? Some of us has a body to stay fit." Evergreen said.

"Well you'll need to eat rich today, because tomorrow I am gonna push to farther than your limits." I said.

I waved my hand and whatever they ate was cut in half.

"Now you can eat." I said.

"What'd you do to us?" Carla asked.

"Oh.. just made all the food in your stomachs smaller." I said.

Natsu was the first one up on the table and took one of the small cakes and ate it.

"Guys this is really good come and try some." he said to everyone.

They all tried some and eventually they ate the rest of the sweets.

"Hey Pantherlily! Hows the food?" I asked.

"Its great!" He said.

"Hey Erza hows the cake?"

"Oh its wonderful It's so delishious. how on earth do you get all this food I am quite surprised how you did this." She said,

"Oh I made all these my self with the help of Ivy and Haru."

"Well good job and thank you."

"Your welcome. Hey when this is all done and it's time for you guys to go home I'll give you all the leftover cake we have." I said.

"Really!?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded my head. Erza then Bounced off happily… No literally she bounced off.

'Hmm so lets see you already have Cobra, you need Jellal which I have almost no clue about his whereabouts, then finally joining the Council too. Thats a lot.' I said in my head.

'We only have a week left until the tournament Makarov… Mavis' I said telepathically, 'I can try to teach them everything I can to help you guys on this.'

'Thank you Ash.' They both said.

'I don't know if you know this but the reason why I always ended up destroying your guilds is because I wanted to test the structure of the guild and I wanted to see if the members of the guild could survive it.' I said.

'So you've been testing all of us event the Council?' Makarov asked.

'Yes and because they almost killed Haru but that story if for a different time.'


	9. Chapter 9

After everyone went to bed I weakened the walls of their partners enough that if two people used their magic on the wall it would break… of course there is the force field wall for every wall so they can't just walk through whenever they want…. until I take that down too.

Lets see if I can contact Jellal…

'Jellaaallllll…..Jellal… Grrr…. JELLAL!' I yelled into the link I gave him in the council. It still works…Yay! He just doesn't want to answer or he's asleep… oh well.

'Good God what is it? Your gonna explode my brain. I just woke up,' he said annoyed.

'I would like to see that, anyway I have a simple task for you.' I said.

'You gave me a 'simple' task before and it was HARD! I had to go around the guilds and all of Fiore asking for a flower. A FLOWER!'

'I gave you that because I didn't trust you and I didn't think you would actually do it there was no flower but I guess you found one anyway… by the way I put that flower on the top of the magic council's castle, It was a very explosive flower. Where'd you find it?'

'I found it… Wait why would I tell you?'

'I don't know… but later you come to where I am I'm on my little island.'

'That is where? you don't ever tell us where the heck you are.'

'I'm right under the magic council's nose. I'll send a portal your way now.'

'But you said later and besides I have 2 others with me and I-'

'I have extra beds and I need to help out with Fairy Tail, I believe most of them already forgave you on what you did… what do you say will you come?'

'Fine...'

''yay! I'll send it now.'

Moments later Jellal, Ultear and a girl came out of my portal.

"Hello! Whats your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Merdey" She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay! off to bed you have the spare room on the first floor and Jellal… I don't have your room ready yet so you can sleep with your friends or you can sleep in Erza's room." I said.

"I'll do Erza's room she doesn't snore like the others." he said. He really was tired as well "off you go!"

They went towards where I lived. Yay! Surprise number 2, Jellal.

Erza POV

I had such a wonderful sleep. I woke up and Jellal was sleeping right next to me. Wait. He's right next to me. I squealed seemed and kicked him off the bed. Jellal groaned.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked starting to stand up only to raise that I was wearing a thin night gown. I moved back under the covers.

Jellal blushed a little then said, "I was asked to come here for a while for something for Ash."

He got up and went to the bathroom. He went to take a shower. I sighed. I went and got changed. I walked out of the room and started towards the dining hall. I just remembered that I forgot my card to the door. Shoot. The only one in the room right now is Jellal. I ran to the room I was gonna knock on the door but I opened on it's own. Creepy. I went back inside and got the key. Jellal stepped in the room with only a towel around his waist. I squeaked and turned around.

"Oh… Uh… sorry! I thought you already left… hold on a minute i'll put my clothes on."

moments later….

"Ok you can look now."

He now had his pants on. I sighed in relief. It got really awkward,

"I uh… I gotta go..." I ran out of the room.

Ash's POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. I wonder how Jellal is doing. I wonder if Erza kicked Jellal's ass… I wonder if she'll try to kick mine later. Oh well I can just tie her down. Now today is for a surprise and a test of strength. I yawned again. Well time to get up. I changed my clothes and went and did my business before going out the door. I started towards the dining hall. I saw everyone else in the room. I hear Jellal coming.

"Everyone I would like to meet Jellal again and he will help you guys train."

Jellal walked in and the first thing that happened was Natsu immediately punched him in in the face. Everyone sweat dropped. Natsu started to shout at him. Then all of them began to fight. I transported everyone to the training grounds. And soon enough I was an all out battle er… fight.

***************Later on… after their battle/fight****************

"You guys already done?" I asked surprised.

"What do you mean?!" Natsu asked enraged.

"Oh nothing… I'm just surprised all of you have all this energy in the morning."

Everyone was silent.

"Ok… time to eat."

I teleported everyone back to the dining room. Food was laid out everywhere.

Everyone quickly got there food and ate.

When everyone was finished I brought them outside.

"Ok everyone… one by one the people that Makarov chose to be in fairy tail's group that will fight with fight Jellal. I promise if anyone of you accidentally gets too close to being killed I will stop it… Don't ask."

Makarov stood up fro the rock that he was sitting on… well actually thats my iron turtle there are a lot of exotic animals here.

"Team A will be Natsu,"

"Woohoo!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy, Erza and Elfman" Makarov finished.

"Team B will be Gajeel, Juvia Laxas, Cana and Mirajane." I said.

"I thought there was only one team per guild." Levy asked.

"They say one but they really mean at least one per guild." I answered.

"oh…"

"And if anything happens Jellal will take his or her place."

"Starting now you will all have to work as a team, NO exceptions." Makarov said.

Everyone nodded.

"Wait Jellal cannot be seen outside he would be brought back to prison" Merdey said.

"That is why he will be using Jellal Edolas' clothes." I said smartly.

"He came here?" Erza asked.

"Yah I thought he was our Jellal so I was going to kick his ass, then he told me he's from Edolas, but I still kicked his butt, Later on he took me there and I got stuck sort of and I ended up apologizing, found my me, which was a boy, kicked Edolas Jellal's ass again for not returning me, then came back with you guys." I said in all in one breath.

"Wait then why didn't we see you?" Pantherlily asked.

"Because I fell into a tree..."

"Oh."

"Ok," Mavis said, "I want both teams to fight each other, there will be a winner at the end, but it's all about getting stronger, if you fight someone who is stronger than you, you will get even stronger."


	10. Chapter 10

3rd person

The two teams fought together against each other. When everyone was exhausted to the max and passed out I took them back to their beds, the walls got weaker. I'm running out of time. Darn I have like 2 or 3 more days until the Celestial King wants to make some of them go off to his world. Darn. Well tomorrow I have to capture the girls and hid them for the boys to find. Then after that is the ball for the last day, its been a very eventful week. I hope I can do this again before I die. I can feel it coming soon, my death date. Even after Ultear reverses time. I hope I can do something fast too. Something hopefully memorable. Any way, the day after that I have to get everyone to the beach back in Fiore, and then everyone that I need goes off to the celestial world. This stinks. On second thought let's make the walls disappear… But lets not take away the doors and mix up where they are too. I walk to my room and changed everything too. Oh and lets change everything for in their rooms too. Even how they look… A little. The layout looked like this;

Dining room

Exceeds (pretend that there are 3 beds)

Gray Fullbuster/ Juvia Lockser

Natsu Dragneel/ Lucy Heartfilia

Erza Scarlet/ Jellal

Gajeel Redfox/

Levy McGarden

Wendy Marvell/

Macao (Romeo) Conbolt

Mirajane Strauss/

Laxus Dreyar

Elfman Strauss/

Evergreen

Bisca Connell/

Alzack Connell (Asuka)

Kinana/ Cobra

Laki Olietta/ Max Alors

Jet/ Droy

Cana Alberona/

Nab Lasaro

Reedus Jonah/ Bickslow

Warren Rocko/

Vijeeter Ecor

Freed Justine/

Lisanna Strauss

Extra

rooms

Extra

rooms

Extra

rooms

Special

Area

For

Later

3rd person

Two bedrooms became one, well some did some didn't.

For Natsu and Lucy, they were all snuggled up and wrapped in each others arms. Though they had no idea.

None of them did... maybe except except for Juvia. Who is all the moment squeezing in excitement. Jellal and Erza were snuggled up with his arms around her waist and Erza's face face in his chest. Levy and Gajeel were almost almost the same position as Erza and Jellal, except Gajeel just had his arms around his waist. Ect...ect.

It was such a lovely sight. Well tomorrow they'll be 'taken away'.

******Next day******

I yawned waking up. I wanna go back to sleep. Why must I do this? Oh yeah, Im gonna die soon. Well not for a while.

"Silence magic" I whisper.

'Wake up girls! I need you for something! Meet me outside of the building.' I said to all of them.

As I expected they all tried to scream, well except Juvia, she was snuggling into Gray. Hence the reason why I put a silent scream spell on all of them.

Lucy's Pov

'Wake up girls! I need you for something! Meet me outside of the building.' Ash said in my head waking me up. I nodded my head, then I realized that something- no someone was holding me. I looked over my shoulder and my face was inches from my face, I opened my mouth to scream but I couldn't. I tried to get out of his grip, but he pulled me back closer.

"No," he whined, "stay."

I blushed. I tried to get out even more, somehow I was able to get out of his grip. I put some clothes on and went to meet her and the rest of the girls. I wonder if they were in the same position I was in.

Levy pov

'Wake up girls! I need you for something! Meet me outside of the building.' Ash said. I woke up to having someone's arm around my waist. I recognized it as Gajeel's. I squirmed in his iron grip (Haha),

"Stay shrimp." He mumbled in his sleep.

"I need to go." I whispered.

His grip relaxed and I got out of bed and changed. TIme to go. I slipped out the door fast and went to meet the others on the way, I met Lu-chan.

"Hello, Lu-chan," I said to her.

Her face was red.

"What happened?"

"I found Natsu in my bed." I said.

"That happened to you too?"

"Yeah, is this happening to everyone?"

"I don't know but we can find out."

Ash

Everyone gathered outside and most of their faces were still pink from what surprise they found in there bed.

I laughed so hard. When I was finally done everyone looked at me mad.

"Come on an old person like me needs some more fun in her life, don't judge." I said.

They all nodded slowly.

"Ok we are all going to go to the hot springs, a little present I made on this Island about 10 years ago so me and Ivy can relax after going around Fiore."

"But we didn't bring anything."

"Well when we get there, you all can change into swim wear. I got one for everyone."

They all agreed and we started to go.

+++++++++++++When we got there ++++++++++++++

The hot springs looked like this

Everyone went into the hut and changed into their swimsuits.

Me and Ivy changed into our swimsuits.

Everyone thanked me for the swimsuits.

"Ohhhh! All of your mates will be so horny!"

They looked at us weird.

"What do you mean Ashley-san?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, that's just me being very old. Well for some of you it's true, you see, every Dragon Slayer has there mate, they only realize who their mate is when they turn 18."

"Wait Laxus is 23(?) Who's his mate?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know. Whenever it's mating season, I let him stay here, he always mumbles about how, this is in his words, 'So f*** hot, why can't I control myself? What makes this any different from before? ' and so I just ignore him."

Lisanna spoke up, "So that means that's it's either, my sister Mirajane or Cana or Freed."

"Ah, yes Lisanna, you are correct. Now if any of you are able to get who his mate is out of him I will tell you a secret that only Haru and Ivy knows."

"So wait, if all Dragon Slayers have a mate, who is your's Ash and Ivy?" Carla asked.

"Well, I'll tell you all later, but Ivy's is….mhmhghfjhfj" Ivy covered my face.

"Uh, they don't need to know." Ivy whispered.

"Well she doesn't want anyone to know, so you'll all find out at the Grand Magic Games. Oh mine is Haru. If you don't now by now, he's actually a dragon..."

everyone was gushing about my husband. Eventually, everyone went into the water, except Carla.


	11. Chapter 11

"Carla I would you to come with me." I said pulling her away from the group and into a room. I took her hand and told her to sit down.

"I am only able to show you this because you can see to the future." I said. I put my thumbs on the center of her forehead. With my hands wrapped around her head. I showed her of my recent deaths, and how I'm supposed to die now.

"No...No, no ! It's not fair! You shouldn't have to live through this pain. You should have to go through this over and over. " She said starting to cry.

"It's part of life. Everyone goes through this..." I started.

"No! Not you! You die, yes. But you remember the pain and the suffering along with it." She says crying.

"This is my curse. No one can undo this curse, only the one who casted it, and when I am set free. I will finally rest in peace. " I said smiling sadly.

"That's great! We can find the person who..." I cut her off.

" You don't understand, when the curse is broken. I will live one more life, then my soul and spirit will die. I will no longer exist. Everyone's memories will dull of me. I will no longer be apart of this life or any for that matter. I will become one with the world." I said sadly.

Carla cried and cried. I hugged her in my arms.

"I rather go through this pain then never be able to open my eyes and see the world again."

When Carla stopped crying. We went back to the group. Wendy ran up to us and asked "What did you guys talk about?"

"it was nothing Wendy. We just a little talk about the future."

She nodded in understanding.

Everyone got in the water and started to play.

Alright! Time to set everything up.

'Good morning everyone! If you were half awake when the girls floated out of bed well then good for you!"

'Where did you take them?' Natsu growled.

'Your worried about them, well I thought you didn't care.'

'We care about everyone!' Gray shouted.

'Even Juvia?' I asked suspiciously.

I could tell he was fumbling.

'Well you can try and save them. Listen to their screams!'

I played a recording of them screaming in my head. Fake of course

'Tell us where you are, we will rescue them and beat you to a pulp!'

'You'll need Mavis for this, she is the only one who can get you too here.'

after that they were trying to find all of us.

Ok! Time for the next one. I sent up runes that would be invisible to everyone.

Laxus's POV

'She is going to get it for hurting my mate!' I said in my head. We are all going after her, they are being slowly drowned in water. All of the other guys seemed to be mad too. We finally get there we stop to take a rest before entering/ be seen.

3rd person

After they take a little break, they all run towards the ruins that are invisible. All of a sudden they start to turn into animals. After running a little longer, they all stop

'why are we so small? When did everything get so big?' they all ask themselves.

Laxus turned to Natsu, but it wasn't it was a red lizard.

"Is that you Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah… Laxus, you're a mouse!"

"EHH!?"

Everyone was turned into an animal. Gray is a …cat, Natu is a lizard, Gajeel is a Porcupine, Laxus was a mouse, Jellal was a blue fox, Happy turned into a cat (Of course), Pantherlily turned into a Panther a big panther, Makarov turned into a frog, Elfman turned into a moose, Freed turned into a dog, Macaw and Wakaba where rats, Alzack as a panda, Jet as sheep, Droy as a rhino, Vijeeter as a monkey, Reedus as an ape, Nab as a jackalope, Max as a bird, Warren as a walrus, Romeo as a bunny, and so on. They were all panicking, but they still all ran towards the girls.

Ash POV

All of a sudden animals came out of the woods, *creepy smile*

"Guys I called the animals of my island and they came!"

"Really!?" they all ask.

"Yep!" I said.

I brought each one of the 'animals' to their loved one.

"This one reminds me of Natsu… I wonder where he is right now?" Lucy asked.

"Wahhhh! The porcupine pricked me!" Levy yelled. I picked Gajeel the porcupine up and brought him by the tree, I turned him into a black cat.

"Here you go Levy, I put Mr. Moody away, here's a cat." I said

"Thanks!"

"I'm gonna name you Gray! Just like my Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed.

I picked up the little mouse and gave him to Mirajane,

"Aww, he's so kawaii!" she said and hugged Laxus the mouse.

"Aww the dog is so cute" Lissanna said hugging Freed.

"Why do I have the moose? Can I have a fox too?" Evergreen asked.

"Yeah" I said and I did the same thing I did to Gajeel but a fox.

Everyone was so happy with their animal. *Creepy smile* I clapped twice and everyone turned back into themselves.

"EHHHHHH!" all the girls scream with a blush on there faces.

Everyone was then holding/hugging there crush. It was hilarious!

_After all the mess_

*Death Glares*

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I wanted more fun." I said passively.

"What!"

"Hehe ok.."

We got back to the house and they ate and after that went to bed... just kidding. After dinner there there was there was a lot there was a lot of yelling, fighting, screaming and saving.

"What! I'm not sleeping in the same bed as her! That's not manly!"

"There's no way I'm sleeping with that disgusting oaf!"

"I-I have to share a bed with Gray-sama! Its Juvia's dream come true!"

"There's no way I'm letting Natsu sleep in my bed again!"

"Again!"

"Uh... Erza that's not what I meant! Hey wait a minute... why does it seem that you're ok with Jellal sleeping in your bed?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought!"

"Do I have to sleep with Gajeel?"

"Hey shrimp why does it seem like you don't like me sleeping in your bed?"

"What!"

"Uh..."

"I see that everything is already going into motion." I said laughing.

"Alright off to bed." I said.

They all went off to bed grumbling.

This This is going to be an interesting tomorrow.

3rd Person

With Elfman and Evergreen-

"There's no one around right?" Evergreen asked.

"I don't believe so."

"Good." Evergreen said pushing Elfman on the bed.

"What are you…..hjkhdkt," he started until Evergreen kissed him, "hmmmmm."

Well ain't that amazing?

Isn't that right Ash.

Why yes you are right Scarlet.

Aren't I allways.?

Well… your laging behind in your studies aspecialy-

Hay! I meant in this story!

Well.. yes, but what are you going to do for Mira, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Lisanna and the rest of the background characters?

Well.. Thats why I have the Poll up to see who for who in Fairy Tail.

Are they outside of fairy tail pairings too?

Well its the people who are in the Fairy Tail can have stuff outside of Fairy Tail.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning…..

Ash didn't wake them up, she decided to let them sleep in.

But what was different, was the actual waking up.

Lucy's Pov

'It's so warm...' Snuggles in closer.

Wendy's Pov

'Finaly I get to sleep in!'

Erza's POV

'So comfortable' *Hugs pillow* (It's Jellal)

Levy's Pov

zzzzzzzzzz

Gajeel's POV

'Such a soft pillow….' (It's Levy)

When they woke up, some of them seemed to be in a good mood and others, not so much,  
"Alright guys, today is your last day. So you guys can lounge around, start a fight or do what ever as long as you don't blow up this island. Remember, the Grand Magic Games are coming up soon." i said.  
There where a bunch of groans,  
"Hay! You guys trained with a dragon, a generation zero dragon slayer and me, someone, who if I want to , can blow up all of Fiore. "  
They all agreed.  
"Um... What is a generation zero dragon slayer?"  
"We better sit down for this. Everyone."  
Once everyone found a seat, I began my story.

"I will now tell you the generations of dragon slayers. First generation is like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Which Which is being taught by actual dragons only. Second generation is like Laxus and Cobra. Having to do with putting a Lacrama in them. Third generation is like Sting and Rogue. Being taught by dragons and putting a Lacrama in them. But what you do not know is that there is a Generation Zero. Which is Ivy. Being born and raised by a dragon. Haru is a dragon and I am his mate. Generation Zero is the strongest or at least should be the strongest. They are born with all the powers of the dragon and the human. There child is either human or dragon depending on there mate."

"So does that the mean that she has wings? Tail? Ears?" Wendy asks.  
"No not exactly, I don't really know what she'll have, cus of her necklace. The necklace can be only taken off by her mate, so until he does, we won't be able to know what she does and does not have, but considering that both me and Haru are animals, there is no doubt that she will have animal features."  
"So... Who's her mate?" Levy asked,

"I know who it is, you will be fighting against him in the Grand Magic Games, so yeah. Oh we will also be helping out there as well."  
"Ok. So does every dragon slayer have a mate?"  
"Yes, they do, when they reach an age of 18."  
"Natsu? Gajeel? Laxus? Wendy? Cobra? How old are you guys?"  
"I don't know." Says Gajeel, Natsu and Cobra.  
"Hmm... Laxus of course has already been going through this, Wendy is defiantly too young, I would say, that Gajeel could be 18, 19, 20 some years old. and Natsu 16, 17, 18 years old. Cobra 17, 18, 19 years old. So the question is, have you guys been having um... urges towards someone?" I ask.  
"Um..." They blush. Heheh and I don't even have to ask.  
"Gah! Look at the time, heh, I have to get you to that beach, bye guys." I said quickly. Opening a portal hole underneath them, exept for Makarov,  
"Remember Makarov, you can send any of them over here if you want to whip them into obedience. I have a lot of practice in that."  
I told him before sending him off too.

+++++++++At night+++++++++++  
"Night Ivy!" Ash yelled across the hall.  
"Night Mom! Night Dad!"  
"Night Ivy."  
They all went to bed.

Ash's POV

I snuggled up into Haru's arms.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too"

_-_Dream_

Drake was standing over me with a sword raised above his head.

"Time to die you little s***"

"No! Why me! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did!" At that moment he plunged the sword into my stomach. I screeched in pain.

I woke up with a start. Haru was calming down on his lap.

"Shhh. It was only a dream. It's ok."

I just cried into his shoulder.

"It wasn't a dream. It was my recent death. I was so scared I don't want to end up like that again."

"I will protect you my mate. I love you. I will not let that happen again."

I hugged him, "thank you, but I know that you won't be able to save me. This is my fate."  
"I know, I just wish we can both die peacefully."  
"...I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I know but-"  
"No. Now come on, we need to pack up our stuff before this island disappears."  
"I- Ok."

3rd person

Haru woke up Ivy and told her to pack up.  
They all got ready to leave the island.  
Haru transformed back into his dragon form.  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRlpT-VmTVjl3NS...  
As they took off, the island started to disappear, not sink into the ground, but literally disappear. Now, I will explain, everything, on and includig the island was made of magic. everything was real, but it was all just made of magic.  
"You can rest mom, It's been so hard for you."  
"Yeah, I'm just glad that you don't have to go through the same thing that I have to."  
"I know mother."  
Ash smiled before passing out from exhaustion.  
_-

"Hello? I know someone is here. I can smell you." Haru said.  
"Who is it? Oh... It's you guys. And you brought your family too. What is it that you want?" Lahar asked annoyed.  
"Well, you don't understand my mother's condition. But, you will. Code gray, 789967456D." Ivy said reciting the warning.  
"Whah! That...That ancient override code was...was for her!?" Lahar said is shock.  
"Hai! Now, if you don't hurry up, my mother could get into a worse condition."  
"Yeah... It's this way."  
Lahar and the family went down into the old jail cells.  
"Wow...every time I see this, it still amazes me how you guys built jail cells around her safe house."  
They passed Cobra's cell along the way.  
'What are they doing here? And what the heck happened to Ash?!' He asked in his head.  
Haru stopped walking.  
'I can give you my full history on myself. But now is not the time. And please don't play dumb with me. I know you can hear my voice.'  
"Alright. But are you ok?" Cobra asked out loud.  
"No she isn't. She's at the end of the life sting right now." Haru answered for her.  
"What are you guys talking about? The prisoner didn't' say anything!" Lahar said.  
'God, their a bunch of crazy people.' he thought.  
'It's called telepathy if you didn't heard me before.' Ash said in his head.  
"Oh"...Sorry."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++After everyone got settled into Ash's safe house+++++++  
"So what happens now?" Lahar asked.  
"Well...lets see...nothing until her designated time to die." Haru said.  
"Jeez... It sounds like you want her to die."  
"No. It's not that. I want her to live, but if she doesn't die when she is supposed to, something bad will happen."  
"Have you ever tried to save her from her death?"  
""Yeah... I lost my hand for that." Haru said showing his metal hand.  
''Oh..."  
"*Yawn* What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked waking up.  
"Your death." Haru said bluntly.  
"Oh...", Ash's ears went down sadly.  
"Lahar?"  
"Yes?"  
"You and the magic coucil can only know about the secret I am about to tell you."  
"Ashley don't! If you tell him, who-" Haru started.  
"It won't matter!" Ash said sternly,"He's going to die soon anyway..."  
"What!?"  
"That is not important right now," she started"I...am a demon... from the book of AD NLIFE. I am one of Zeref's creations..."

I'll end it right there, I will leave you at a cliff hanger. Tell me how I did, what I need to fix as well as; if you have any questions, you can ask in the link below. I wanna see comments people! Please! Oh and if you are reading Fairy Tail's manga and are all up to date with that, you can understand why I decided to write this chapter.


End file.
